sonicfancentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog 6
Sonic the Hedgehog 6 is a game developed by a wikia contributor, released on 4 April 2014 for the Wii U. It has no new zones, unlike 1,2,3,4 and 5 (wich's page can be found on Sonic Fanon Wiki) ; instead, it are just reconstructed levels from Sonic & Knuckles.Unlockable are levels from 1,2 and 3 but also reconstructed. Even the bosses are made harder, as well with most bosses Knuckles must use a other strategy then just hitting it. Story Sonic, Tails, Ray and Team Chaotix (Charmy, Espio and Mighty) are kidnapped by Robotnik ! Only Vector managed to escape and tells Knuckles that he must save them before it's to late ! Gameplay Not only levels have been reconstructed, Knuckles' moveset has been too ! 'Actions' *D-Pad Left Left/Right : Move *D-Pad Right Left/Right : Scroll Screen *A-button : Jump *B-button : Crouch *Y-button : Kick/Dig *X-button : Throw a rock (be sure to watch your ammo !) 'Bosses' *'Mushroom Hill (sub) : '''Hey Ho repeatly swinging his axe and chopping trees. Robotnik aids him as well. *'Mushroom Hill : Robotnik without his eggpod controlling a wind blower to blow you into the spikes at the left wall. Grab a fence on the ceiling to keep safe from the wind. Smash a hole in the right wall and press a switch to make the barrier blocking the path to Robotnik open, causing him to do a quick retreat. *'Flying Battery (sub) : '''Gapsule without arms under a low ceiling with spikes. Spike arms from a robot under the floot swing upward. Trick him into hitting Gapsule. Watch out for Gapsule's boomerangs. Keep away from the pits on the sides as well. *'Flying Battery : 'Just the same as Barrier Eggman except the yellow barriers can always move back and forth and that they damage you upon contact. *'Sandopolis (sub) : 'The guardian bouncing on the ground at high speed. Slam him on the head once instead of guiding him into the quicksand. *'Sandopolis : 'Robotnik being behind a barrier (like all other Robotnik bosses except the final one and the sub of Mushroom Hill, where he's in the Jet Mobile) in the dark Sandopolis temple moving a nearly invisible flying golem trough the air dropping spike balls when you walk under him. Hyudoros (the ghosts in the piramid) also appear. Search for a light switch to liquidate the Hyduros and reveal the golem, then just hit it. *'Lava Reef : 'Heat Arms , the same as in the orginal except the blaster snakes can't be destructed. *'Death Egg (sub) : 'Eggrobo in the Death Ball. Quickly hit it before the bumper covers his weak point *'Death Egg : 'Robotnik in his eggpod with a arm with the Master Emerald, as well Super Emeralds. He has many attacks depending on the emerald he uses : **Green : Shooting blasts **Red : Dealing fire damage **Cyan : Flooding the arena **Violet : Shooting Violet Voids **Yellow : Shooting thunder blasts **Indigo : Shooting Lasers **Orange : Blasting missles **Master Emerald : Self-destructing : Quickly smash all emeralds he is holding. After one is destryed, Robotnik will always fire mines. When he's about to self-destruct with the Master Emerald, break it or it's death. As final attack, Robotnik will use a deadly red shot that will ritochet off the edges of the screen, that will kill you instantly when hit. Hit Robotnik one more time to defeat him, but be quick and avoid the red shot in order to gain victory. 'More coming soon !